The Last Gift Of Vernon Boyd IV
by LycoX
Summary: None of them knew it, but Boyd had left Cora with a gift more precious then anything else.
**The Last**

 **Gift Of**

 **Vernon Boyd IV**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

None of them had really known of it, but Boyd and Cora had been close to one another. Closer then anyone had ever realized in fact. Their shared time in the vault before and after Erica's loss had brought them together in a lot of ways. Ways that they hadn't shown anybody else and if anyone saw anything, it was usually attributed to the fact they'd been in close quarters for so long with only one another for company. Company that had allowed them a certain closeness to one another that was just never questioned. And when Boyd had died, Cora's reaction had been a lot stronger then even Derek's much to everyone else's surprise. Some figured that perhaps it was because of their closeness to one another during their time in the vault but none had ever expected there was more to it. And Derek would come to find that out when he went in search of her in order to take her to South America for safety as a just in case sort of thing while he and Peter pursued a goal of their own.

To his surprise, he would end up at the Boyd home of all places. Which gave him a heart clenching pang in his chest at the thought of Vernon and how he'd been taken too soon from this life. Ringing the doorbell, the former Alpha didn't have to wait long for someone to open the door. Though the last person he expected it to be was Cora herself. "Cora!? What… Why are you here?"

The fact she was wearing very casual clothes and had no shoes or socks on was a surprising thing too. Brushing a strand of errant hair out of her face, she stepped out on to the front porch while closing the doors. "I've umm, I've been spending time with the Boyds for awhile now." She told him softly.

Derek was surprised by that as he hadn't thought she would even know Vernon's family that well. "Oh… I didn't, I didn't know you were close with them." But really, maybe he should have.

"There's a lot you don't know about Derek." Countered the girl with a little heat in her tone that had him wincing.

Deciding to take pity on him in the hope it'd get him out of there faster, she asked him why he was there. "Peter and I needing to leave for a bit to find something that belongs to our family. I don't know how it was taken but we're getting it back. And we need you to come with us so can we place you into hiding while we're doing that."

Cora looked at him with a wide eyed expression on her face. As there was just no way she could up and leave. She couldn't do that to Vernon's family as it would be cruel. No matter how long she would have to stay in hiding it would be cruel. "I… Derek, I can't okay? Just go on without me cause I don't think I'll be in danger of anything."

Derek tried to keep a sigh of agitation from leaving him, but his baby sister's stubbornness wasn't something he needed. "Cora..." Started the former Alpha, only to be cut off by her.

"No! I can't do that them. I can't leave Vernon's parents. I just can't okay!?"

Her brother was understandably confused by her words and it definitely showed when he asked her why she couldn't do that. "Because… Because if I left for who knows how long… I'd be taking away their grandchild." She informed him softly and making his eyes go wide in shock.

"G-grandchild? You… You mean you're…?"

She gave a nod. "Yeah… Its Vernon's." Cora gave a sniffle at that as their baby would never know his or her father and it just broke her heart.

Her brother stumbled back in pure shock as that had definitely been the last thing he'd been expecting when he went to find her. "You and… Vernon? How? How did we miss that? How did _I_ miss that!?"

"With all the crap that was going on, it made it easy for some things not to be noticed Der. After, after our time together in the vault, it made us really close and that was something neither of us could give up after we were finally free." The tears could easily be seen in her eyes now and it pulled at Derek's heart.

"A lot of the time I ended up here… With him and his family and they accepted me Der. They accepted me and were just happy that we'd managed to find one another despite the horrible circumstances involved."

Cora was sobbing by that point and Derek immediately pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. The man had tears of his own glistening in his eyes for his baby sister's loss and he understood so much better now on why she had reacted far more strongly then he had expected her too when Vernon had died. Especially as time went on where her feelings and actions are concerned. The child inside her would never know his or her father, but he or she would know how loved they were by the many uncles and aunts in their life. Uncles like Scott, the Sheriff, himself, Stiles even, though he had to shudder a little at the thought of him corrupting the kid to his ways, Isaac especially would no doubt love to be in the little one's life. Aunts like Melissa, Erica's mother as she had loved Vernon like a second child in the short amount of time she had known him, Lydia he knew would no doubt be more than willing to be in the baby's life as a way to honor Vernon's memory, and perhaps Allison if she was willing. The child would be loved and that would be a certainty in the man's mind.

"Alright Cora… I won't take you away from them." He told her softly as she continued to cry and making Vernon's father come out there with a look on his face while wondering what was going on.

The scene before him was rather heartbreaking for the man as he figured this must be her brother. And if his own tears were anything to go by, he had just found out about Vernon's last gift to the world that rested within Cora. A young girl he had quickly come to love like a daughter and would have gladly walked down the aisle had his son not been taken from Life so cruelly. When everyone else found out, they had rallied around Cora in full support, making the girl shed tears of happiness over their support. Peter would even be seen bowing his head in respect for Vernon Boyd IV and made a silent promise to the young man that he would be there for the child in whatever way he could. And when the time came, Vera Hale-Boyd was brought into the world with a loud set of lungs as she cried her head off. Making Cora cry in the process too and gazing upon her baby girl adoringly as she held her in her arms for the first time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well damn… Kinda makes me want to cry now. Hadn't expected it to get that emotional.**


End file.
